


A Harlot Since Young, She Losed Everything, Specially From Behind

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiranume was a very,very naughty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Folded Skirt

Her name was Shiraume. She had beautiful purple hair,blue eyes, thick and shapely thighs, and a big butt. Her medium breasts had large,protruding pink nipples and her lips were pout and pink. I must say, even after all "exercise" she does, her body is still a little tight.

 

Her skin was pale, almost sickly white.Her parents...didn't care about her, not as much as they should. Or wanted.

Shiraume was a naughty, naughty girl, since she was very young. She masturbated constantly, and the more she shoved objects in her holes, the more she enjoyed it, and wished to stick something bigger.

Using the money from her parents, she bought mountains of pornography and watched and read it in her room with her "friends", including older girls, that were willing to turn the younger ones in very naughty girls. Naughty, rich girls.

She loved to tease men,young, adult and old alike. She leaved home in a well-behaved state, but soon as she arrived on a public street she raised her  skirt to the point you almost could see her ass and  her shapely legs, and opened her uniform to show her...very early developed breasts.

Oh yes, I must inform you of how old she was when this particular incident happened. Believe it or not human, she was only twelve. A very well-developed twelve years old. One could say she looked...nineteen. She stood out even between her teen friends.

In that particular moon day, she was very horny. One could blame that on all that hardcore anal pornography she watched during the weekend.  She was very willing to see a real...I can say cock? Oh, I can say cock. Thanks mortal.

She was going to class, but she didn't want to reach the end.  Shiraume folded the skirts of herself and her two friends, Naoki  and Rei, and walked by the streets hoping for the first horny male(s) to hit on them.

"Bitches!"

"God, how much these teen sluts would charge for me to ravage their assholes?"

"For free man, for free! Hahaha!"

The three individuals saying such horrible things were three of these teen marginals that wander by the streets without a reason.

Shiraume was very willing to be ravaged by then, as you can presume.

Their words alone made her very horny.

She and her friends walked to the side of the street where these boys were, ready to be....well, used.

"Hello boys, do you want...something?" said Shiraume, opening her cleavage to show her erect nipples, and being immediately imitated by her friends. Though, I must add, her friends' chests were flat.

But even a flat chest can stimulate a man's cock, and that was obvious by the volumes on the boys' trousers.

"Those  make a nice pair." said one of them, grabbing Shiraume's breasts.

"Any free products are good dude." said another, touching Naoki's nipple.

The third one outright wrapped his arms around Rei.

"Let's go to our corner and have some fun, piece of cake" said him, licking her face and make her blush.

"Just show the way lads." said Shiraume.

* * *

 Their corner was a dirty apartment in a abandoned building, with a ragged  green sofa, blood stains on the wall and scraps of newspapers covering the floor.

Shiraume was alone with one of the boys. She didn't bother to ask his name, and whatever the others were doing with her friends was of no concern to her. She only wanted to be penetrated by that cock as fast as possible

"Look here bitch, you have two options: one, you let me do whatever I want; two, I make you do whatever I want."

"Aaaaah, my pussy!"

"Pleaseeeeeee, stop!"

The screams of her friends coming from the bathroom didn't frighten Shiraume. In fact, her only regret was that she wasn't watching them suffer.

"You know, you are cute. How old are you?" he asked.

"12"

"You're fuckin' lying. Virgin?"

"Yes?"

"Ever handled a cock with this soft hands?" said him, touching her cute hands with hunger in his eyes.

"No?"

He  opened his pants and showed her his cock. She almost grabbed it immediately, but he stopped her with his right hand.

"Kneel first, bitch".

She knelt in front of him. She wished to swallow it whole already, but she didn't want to take risks. The suffering from the others didn't matter to her, but her own suffering was something she wanted to avoid.

"Now put this delicate hands on my cock and massage it."

His cock was already hard, but he wanted to see Shiraume submit to him like a bitch.

Her pussy was already drooling, wetting her leg.

She licked her lips several times, just waiting  to be allowed to put it in her mouth.

"Now use that mouth. Don't even think of touching it with your teeth whore."

She did as her ordered. To her surprise, his cock grew even harder and bigger. Her instinct was to take it off, but he forced his entry, facefucking her and filling her blue eyes with tears.

After taking his cock off, he watched with pleasure as Shiranume coughed.

"Now go sit on that sofa with your ass turned to me bitch."

She did as he ordered.

 He opened her legs and saw that she was  pantyless.

"Without panties? You're really a whore."

He slapped her ass, making her moan.

"So bitch, pussy or asshole?"

"Ahn, pussy?" said Shiranume, in a innocent tone.

"Both then."

"Ahn?"

"Just shut up and enjoy it."

He sucked her swollen and hairless pussy, making her shiver with pleasure, then stuck his tongue on her rich girl's ass.

"Oh yes, oh fuck! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Suck my little pussy daddy! Pleeeeaseee!"

"Don't call me daddy bitch!" he said, slapping her pussy and making her come.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fucking little whore" said the boy.

Panting and sweating, Shiranume asked for more.

"Fuck my ass."

"Oh yeah, with pleasure."

He spit on her asshole, that blinked, showing her willingness to be violated. He began to shove fingers up her virgin ass. First one, then two, then three...You get the gist of it.

And it hurt. It really hurt.

"Uhmmm,uhmmmm...."

 "What's the problem, little bitch? Too much for ya?"

"Y-y-y-yeeees...."

"Then take some more!"

He shoved his cock in her ass, making her clench her teeth, roll her eyes and dilate her pupils.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"Yeah, yeeah! Exactly like it should! Take it BITCH!", said him fucking her at a increasingly quicker pace.

"It is so good!" howled Shiranume, crying and sobbing, of pain and pleasure.

Shiranume was a very,very naughty girl.


	2. Ginger Ale

"I'm,I'm...Gurrrhrrrrr!"

Shiranume meowed as she came. He took his cock off, leaving a massive gape, and  was breathing heavily.

"You didn't came..." said her, with her hands on her ass, almost offering the gaping hole to him.

"I want to stretch some assholes before that" he said.

He grabbed an empty bottle on the ground.

"Wait, what?"

"Hey dudes!" he screamed in the direction of the bathroom.

"What?"

"I want to do something with their assholes, bring them here!"

They brought the two other girls. Their clothes were messy, they were crying, and they were smelling like semen. What I can say? I appreciate a good work.

 "Wow, you really stretched her ass." said the others.

"What you guys are waiting for? Fuck her ass, I can do the thing with the bottle later".

"I want one in my mouth" asked Shiranume.

"My god, can you even rape a bitch like that?"

"Dude, free goods. You don't refuse free goods. Open that little mouth sugar."

* * *

Shiranume cried in pain and pleasure each time as they took turns. In fact, she enjoyed the pain. Every time Shiranume felt a cock beating inside her, she a had a spam of joy. She could spend the rest of her life doing this.

 "I love cocks! I love cocks! Ummmmm!" Shiranume moaned as one of them facefucked her again, while another fucked her ass.

"God,  I wished to have a girlfriend like that. Saoki is always so angry when I even try to touch her."

"Oh yeah, you would like to be a cuckold. How romantic. Well, I don't would refuse something that is free".

"Oh man, you killed my boner." said him, taking off his dick.

"Good" The third one(let's call him San) said, grabbing a beer bottle. "I'm gonna open their asses."

"I'll help." said Shiranume with a smile.

"Freak." answered the guy with....It's a little off-topic, but "Saoki" was his sister. Damn siscons.

* * *

 "Hold her still!"

Naoki squirmed while the two boys grabbed her by the arms, while Shiranume sit on her and opened her legs.

"No, no,no!Shiranume? Why you're doing this? I thought we're going to have fun, but t..."

"This is fun! Your screams are so much fun!"

Naoki cried in despair and stopped squirming. Maybe it was better to just take it.

 San slowly inserted the bottle. 

Naoki's asshole stretched, and she trembled in pain.

"Please stop!Please stop!Please stop!Please stop!"

 Shiranume was watching her asshole stretch, but the proximity of her still bleeding pussy gave her a  idea. She began to lick Naoki's clit.

"Aaaaaaaarghhhh! What is happening!?What is happening!?What is happening!? Shiranume, you're licking me, you're licking me, you gonna make me..."

She clenched her teeth, unable to endure pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!"

"Hahahaha, you're a bitch Naoki! You're a bitch! Tell me you licked it! Tell me you liked to be raped! That's the truth bitch!"

Naoki opened her mouth completely, trying to breath.

"I..."

Shiranume slapped  Naoki's sensitive pussy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" moaned Naruki, orgasming.

* * *

 

They did the same for Rei, that equally screamed and came when Shiranume licked her clit.

"So guys, do you still want to cum on them?"

"What's the problem siscon? Still storing your sperm for sister?"

"Let's just be finished with this. I don't want to see this bitches' faces ever again, so let's enjoy them to the fullest."

A rain of cum dropped over the girl trio. Shiranume gladly opened her mouth, while her friends openly cried at such humiliation. Shiranume still licked the cum of their bodies and clothes, while they remained catatonic.

* * *

 

Shiranume could barely walk home, her ass hurting like hell, her pussy dripping. She wasn't sure, but she thinks that some people  could say just by looking at her and her messy school uniform what have happened. Specially with the smell of cum ingrained on her body.

Her parents barely paid attention to her, as always.

Shiranume took a shower, drunk some soft drinks from the refrigerator, looked at her ass in the mirror on her room and shoved a vibrator on it. That don't would be the last time for her, she would make it certain that it wasn't.

* * *

 

"And that's my story." said the strange, black, hunchback creature made of stone with red eyes.

"What happened to Naoki and Rei?" asked the minotaur wearing a white shirt and black suspenders sitting on his desk writing the strange story that was being told to him.

"Let's just say that Shiranume never saw them again. Think of the worst. Murdered, turned in rape objects until the end of their pathetic lives? Who knows. Ok, I know, but I prefer ambiguous endings."

"If they let Shiranume go, was because she wasn't going to the police. They were killed."

"Or maybe they didn't want to go. Some prisoners find resort in the prison and don't want to go back to the normal world. A world where they would be treated like trash, have bastard babies, and would be always living with the guilt of following an evil bitch that enjoyed their suffering. Some humans are like that. Pitiful creatures, my horny friend."

"Haha. So, you're what of Shiranume?"

"Ah, you know, I'm one of these demons that make deals, and I made a deal with her, please don't ask details,my race values secrecy . Shiranume told me this story while being tortured into the lust circle. She found it to be very funny. It gave her relief of her torture."

"There's nothing funny about this, true or not. Rape isn't funny."

"Rape is very funny."

"No, it's not."

"I'm  going to make the funniest rape joke of all time someday. It will be so funny that the entire existence will laugh with me. I certainly will laugh _of_ them."

"I'm not interested in your evil plans, demon."

"Oh, just write the story ok. My big evil plan is for another day. First, I'm gonna make a fortune out of stories told by the idiots who make deals with me. Hahahaha!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that the last bit was out of the curve,well, actually it wasn't. Check the first chapter and you will see that the narrator was actually telling his story to another person.  
> I just included it because I needed a framing device, so relax and don't think a lot about it.


End file.
